


(Un)Lucky in Love

by wendywrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall was a child all his older relatives loved to say that he would grow up to be a heartbreaker. Contrary to all their predictions, Niall didn’t grow into a Casanova. He has no idea why, but it soon became clear that his charm only seemed to have any effect on girls who were related to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the moment in the Midnight Memories video between Zayn and Niall, as well as Niall's solo in Best Song Ever, came the idea for a fic where Niall keeps getting rejected by girls and Zayn offers to have sex with him if he keeps failing.

When Niall was a child all his older relatives loved to say that he would grow up to be a heartbreaker. ‘ _Watch out for that one! He’s going to have all the girls in the town beating down your door, Robbie,_ ’ he remembers his uncle Mark crowing when he presented a bouquet of hand-picked wild flowers to an older female cousin who was upset about a recent break-up. Aoife simply smiled and bent down to pull him into a hug, pulling away to press a kiss to his cheek. That only got his family even more riled up. Niall was only seven then, still too young to understand the good-natured jeers; he was just happy that Aoife didn’t look so sad anymore. And he loved the feeling of warmth on his cheek, it felt like an invisible imprint of love. He turned his head, presenting his other cheek for her to impart with love. Uncle Mark was well and truly carrying on by then, but all Niall focused on was the warmth from both of his cheeks spreading all over his face.

Contrary to all their predictions, Niall didn’t grow into a Casanova. He has no idea why, but it soon became clear that his charm only seemed to have any effect on girls who were related to him. His grandmothers loved to coo at him, aunts loved to pinch his cheeks, and his cousins loved to ruffle his hair, but the girls in his class only screwed up their faces at him. He was confused by the difference in reaction, but he didn’t let it get him down. Despite going to a single sex secondary school he managed to make much more female friends than he had in primary school. Even so, his friends only ever wanted to remain friends. ‘ _Niall, I like you, but I not like that,_ ’ Shannon sighed when he asked her out on a date. He tried not to show how gutted he was – he had saved up money to go on a boat ride and he had written a song about her and everything – because he didn’t want to lose her friendship no matter what, but it was quite hard; he really liked Shannon and he thought she liked him back. 

“I don’t get it. What am I doing wrong?” he asked Sean one day while they watched Darragh and Dylan attempt to kill each other on Mortal Kombat.

“Nothing as far as I can tell,” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t take it personally. The girls in this town are fucking weird.”

“You think it’ll be different when I go to uni?” Niall asks, picking at a loose thread in Dylan’s duvet.

“Mate, I know it will be different. You’re going to London, first of all. London is a much cooler place than Mullingar; there’s gonna be girls from all over the world in London. And it’s a well-known fact that girls fuck around most when they’re in university. You’ll definitely find someone to fuck you silly. ”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. And you know it’s not just sex I’m after,” Niall chuckles.

“Niall, please, don’t do this to me.” Sean buries his face in his hands.

"Oh fuck off. I want sex too, of course I do. It’s just not the only reason I’ll chat up a girl.”

“This is why you’ve had no luck. Girls expect boys to be sex-obsessed dickheads, that’s what they’re used to. This darling persona just confuses them; it’s unknown territory.”

“Well, that’s just me. And like you said, girls from all over the world are gonna be in London. One of them has got to like that sort of thing.”

Niall has yet to meet all or even most of the girls in London, but he’s not faring any better than he was in Mullingar. He’s probably faring worse than he was in primary school actually. Girls in university might be most likely to fuck around if they like a boy, but they’re also harsher when they don’t want to fuck him. Back then girls just made faces at him, now they hurl drinks and mockery in his face. 

“Sean was dead wrong or he’s a fucking liar. ‘It will be different in London’ my pasty white arse!” Niall huffs as he flops in between Liam and Harry on the sofa. Liam hands him a wad of napkins to clean the rest of the rum and coke off his face while Harry tries not to laugh. 

“That’s rough, buddy,” Louis nods sympathetically from the chair in front of the sofa. 

“Where’s Zayn?” Niall finishes wiping his face with a grimace. He’s going to have to wash his face to get rid of the stickiness and his shirt is probably ruined forever.

“Not sure. He went disappeared right after to went to chat that girl up. Said something about not being able to stand seeing you humiliate yourself,” Louis says around his beer. Niall is sure that Zayn said no such thing, bit his stomach drops a bit anyway. He loves the group of friends he’s made here in London equally, but Zayn is just so cool, it galls him to think that Zayn might think of him as a joke. Niall is sure he doesn’t reflect his worry on his face, but Harry hugs him from the side anyway.

“Here he comes now,” Liam points out. Niall looks up to see Zayn pushing his way a group of people gathered by the stereo, a flannel in hand. 

“For your face,” Zayn says as he hands the damp cloth to Niall. Niall is simultaneously touched at Zayn’s consideration and mortified at the predictability of his failure.

“Thanks,” he mumbles before taking the opportunity to hide his reddening face.

“’S alright,” Zayn says, cool as ever. How is Niall friends with him? Girls would sooner take a bullet for Zayn than glare at him. 

“Well, I only made Liam stay this late so I could watch Niall make a prat of himself. I’ve got a hangover to sleep off, so I’ll be going.” Louis ruffles Niall’s hair as he gets up. “Better luck next time, eh.” 

“Laters, you two,” Liam calls back as he guides Louis and Harry out with one arm around each of them. It’s pushing four in the morning and the party wasn't that hot to begin with. If Niall wants to pull tonight, he’s got to act fast. Finally pulling his face from the flannel, he gets up and heads towards a girl with long blonde hair standing by a bookcase. 

“Hey, I like your shirt,” he shouts a bit to be heard over the music. It’s not a line; he really does like contrast of the peach with the black polka dots. She stares blankly at him. Niall reaches down to a small table and grabs a bowl of chocolates. “D’you want something sweet?” She just rolls her eyes and turns her back to him. That’s it for Niall. He catches Zayn’s eyes and gestures for him to come with his head. Niall hurries out the front door, stopping to take a couple deep breaths of the cool night air. Zayn steps out beside him, and together they make their way through the dark streets to their shared room on hall. It’s a twenty minute walk back, but Niall doesn’t mind. He enjoys the stillness of the night and the easy silence with Zayn. They’ve gone on quiet a few midnight excursions, and everytime they do Niall is struck by how beautiful Zayn looks in the moonlight. He’s objectively gorgeous in the daytime as well, but there’s something about the darkness of night and the silver light that fills Niall with awe as he glances at him from the corner of his eye. Zayn glances back and Niall swallows a lump in his throat. 

“Too bad about tonight,” he says softly. Niall deflates a bit.

“Yeah, well, I guess I’m getting used to it now,” Niall shrugs, looking away.

“I don’t know why they keep giving you the brush off, man.” Niall knows the other boy is just trying to make him feel better, but he wishes Zayn would just shut his pretty lips.

“I know why, it’s my ugly mug,” Niall says without meaning to. He’s buried this particular insecurity for years but it seems like now is when it’s decided to pop back up. He considers playing it off as a joke, but Zayn will probably see through anyway, and he’s tired of forcing himself to not think about it.

“You’re not ugly, not at all. And if that’s what those girls think they’re shallow and mental.” Niall stops walking because is once again trying to make him feel better, but it’s making him feel the worst he’s felt in a long time.

“That’s easy for you to say. Just look you at you,” he gestures to Zayn’s face and body. He hates how he sounds like a bitter lemon, because he doesn’t begrudge Zayn his good looks, but he’s been holding this back for son long and he can’t any longer. 

“You could probably just walk up to a girl and say ‘Can I take you home with me?” and she’d trip over herself. If I tried that she'd just say ‘Never in your wildest dreams!’” Niall breathes heavily, overcome with emotion, while Zayn watches him with an unreadable expression. 

“God, I’m sorry. I don't mean to sound like such a tit,” Niall chokes out, tilting his head back and blinking furiously to force the wetness in his eyes to say where it is. For a long moment neither boy says anything, the silence only broken by the faint sound of a dog barking in the distance.

“I think you're beautiful,” Zayn says so timidly that Niall can barely hear him. Zayn is looking at Niall with such a soft, almost childlike expression; unbidden, Niall thinks of the old family picture Zayn keeps on his desk, and of the then eight year old Zayn in it. There’s something else in his expression, but Niall is too strung out to know what it is. He drops down on to pavement under a street lamp with a sigh and rakes his hands through his hair. A few moments later Zayn sits down beside him. After one last pass of his hands through his hair, Niall sits up and half turns to look at Zayn. One corner of Zayn’s mouth quirks up and he reaches over and thumbs Niall’s nipples through his shirt. Niall curls up with a laugh, falling sideways onto the ground. Zayn follows him, fingers still flicking at his nipples. 

“Alright, alright,” Niall gasps out and Zayn stops his ministrations. Niall rolls onto his back, catching his breath from his laughing fit. Zayn hovers over him for a bit until Niall reaches out a hand to poke Zayn’s nipples and his navel. Zayn gets up and holds out a hand for Niall to grab and pull himself up. As they continue their journey back to their room, the first shafts of sunlight peak out over the horizon. 

“I hate sunrise. There’s nothing worse than staying up all night and seeing the sun rise,” Zayn says as they enter the gates of the university. 

“Really? That sounds kinda romantic to me,” Niall says, stifling a yawn. Zayn shrugs.

“The initial rays of light aren’t so bad, but when it gets light enough, the world just starts to look plain.”

“I don’t think the world looks plain during the day, just different. I agree with you though, that some things are best viewed at night,” Niall says with a sidelong glance at Zayn.

They trudge up to their room in silence, the two of them occasionally bumping into each other out of a mixture exhaustion and fondness. They’re so tired that they don’t bother to shower or brush their teeth before they strip off their clothes and fall into bed. Just before Niall falls asleep he hears Zayn call his name.

“What is it?” he mumbles sleepily form his single bed, rolling over onto his side so he’s facing Zayn.

“Next time it doesn’t work out with a girl, you can shag me instead,” Zayn says faintly, already falling asleep.

“Oh. Okay.” Niall isn’t sure Zayn is fully conscious of what he just said; or if he is he could be joking. Either way, Niall’s heartbeat speeds up and it takes him a little while to fall asleep.

 

Three weeks later it finally happens. 

They’re at another house party, the last one they’ll attend until summer holidays. Niall is in a wonderful mood; he’s drinking and dancing and he finally feels as carefree as he looks. Since his talk with Zayn – he still gets shivers when he replays it in his mind – he hasn’t really thought about the sad state of his love life. He occasionally bumps into Harry and Liam on the dance floor, but Louis and Zayn are sitting on the sofa. As Niall shimmies over to them he sees a dark brown dog sitting in Zayn’s lap. 

“You would rather hang out with a dog than dance at a party,” he laughs.

“I’ve been trying to get him to leave me alone actually, he just won’t go,” Zayn says while the dog licks his hand.

“I’m sure you put up a fight. Just try not to steal him, yeah.”

“That was one time, and I was only joking!” Zayn protests.

“Niall, look over to your left. The girl in the yellow dress is eyeing you up,” Louis says.

“Really?” Niall swerves over to his left, half expecting to see nothing.

“Subtle,” Louis groans.

There actually is a girl to his left, and she’s hot as fuck. She’s not looking at him though, and Niall thinks Louis was having him on. But then she glances over at him and winks.

“Oh,” he says intelligently.

“Looks like tonight might be a turning point for you, Nialler. Go get her, and remember to pinch, leave an inch and roll when you put the condom on.” Louis gives him a shove in the back and a thumbs-up. He looks at Zayn but the other boy isn’t looking back, instead scratching the dog behind the ears and murmuring to it.

"Well go on then." Louis shoves him again. Niall stumbles forward towards the girl. He can't help but look back at Zayn again. His head is resting against the dog in his lap and he's staring back at Niall with the most disappointed look on his face, at least he notices Niall is watching him. Zayn jumps off the sofa, the dog scrambling to follow him. Niall turns back towards the girl in the yellow dress.

"Hi," he says a bit lamely.

"Hi," she says coyly. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure. A word of warning though, I've got this rash, so you probably shouldn't grind on me too much." 

"Right. Well." The girl turns and hurries away, her drink sloshing in her haste.

"Niall, what on earth is the matter with you? WHat did you say to her? She ran away from you like you had the bloody plague!" Louis accosts him the second he makes his way over to the sofa. Niall shrugs.

"Did Zayn say where he was going?"

"He said something about a smoke, but that's not the- Niall!" Louis calls after him but Niall heads for the backdoor. Outside he sees the dog with a yellow ball in its mouth, determinedly trying to push it into the hand of a figure leaning against the fence separating the yard from the neighbours'.

"Just put the poor thing out of its misery and play with it," he says as he comes to stand beside Zayn. It's fairly dark out here but Niall can see that Zayn is surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I scared her off, as per," he shrugs helplessly.

"Really? She seemed into you," Zayn says tentatively.

"Looks like Louis was wrong," Niall says mildly. He's still not totally sure that Zayn's offer was serious and he doesn't want to make an even bigger arse of himself by assuming wrongly. The ball is in Zayn's court now. They stand there in silence while Zayn finishes his cigarette. Eventually, he grinds the stub into the fence and flicks it into the dark. He finally takes the yellow ball from the dog and throws it across the yard. The dog bounds after it happily. Zayn turns to Niall with a sexy smile.

"Can I take you home with me?"

"See, I told you that line would work for you," Niall says with a giggle. Zayn drops the smoulder, a shy look crossing his face. The dog comes running back with the ball and shoves it into his hand again. Zayn throws it once more before he grabs Niall's hand and pulls him through the backdoor.

"That poor dog is going to be so heartbroken," Niall laughs, because if he thinks too hard about what's going to happen he might collapse.

"Well, it's not like I could steal him."

"I knew you wanted to!" Niall crows.

"Oh shut up!" Zayn knocks his body into Niall and takes off down the street. Niall follows and the two of them annoy the neighbourhood by laughing loudly and shouting as they race back to their room. With his eyes sparkling and nose scrunched up, Zayn is heartbreakingly beautiful in the moonlight; Niall's chest is so full it could burst. They make it back to their room faster than they have before and the mood completely changes once the door shuts closed behind them. For a second they just stare at each other, unsure of what to do next, of how they should go about crossing this line.

"We should probably shower," Zayn says lowly. In any other situation Niall would waggle his eyebrows and say ' _Together?_ ', but now he just nods while staring at his shoes. 

"I'll probably be a while, you should go first." Niall nods and grabs his shower bag. At this time of night, the bathroom is blessedly empty. He brushes his teeth and takes the longest and most thorough shower he's taken in his life. The last thing he wants is for Zayn to think he's smelly.

"I'm done," Niall announces as he opens the door. Zayn's not been idle while Niall was showering. Their beds have been pushed together and Zayn is busy riffling through his drawers. 

"Oh, alright. I guess it's my turn then. Be right back." Zayn hurries out of the room. Niall sits down on their(?) bed and thinks how silly it is that he got dressed in his pyjamas when he's just going to take them off in a minute. But maybe there's some allure in the stripping of clothes. He wonders if he should kiss Zayn when he gets back. Outside of Julia Roberts movies, it's pretty unusual to have sex with someone you haven't kissed. And it's not like he doesn't want to kiss Zayn. Would Zayn mind if he kissed him? He's agreed to have sex with him, hell he proposed it, surely he wouldn't mind. But what if he does? What if Niall is a terrible lay and Zayn never wants to speak to him again? Niall flops back onto the combined beds and covers his face with a pillow that smells like Zayn's shampoo. After a couple of deep breaths, he's calmed down enough not to throw himself out the window, he sits up and takes of his pyjama bottoms. He toys with the idea of getting into a provocative pose to welcome Zayn, but figures he's probably look ridiculous and he doesn't think his self-esteem could handle Zayn laughing at him right now. After what feels like both a minute and an eternity, Zayn steps into the room in nothing but his briefs.

"Hey," he breathes. Niall sits up, already feeling himself hardening in his briefs. He tries not to blatantly ogle Zayn but he can't help but rake his eyes over the exposed skin. Niall swallows, hand moving coming to cover his crotch before he uses it to push himself off the bed. The walks over to Zayn and places one hand on his waist, the other on his cheek. Niall tilts his head and presses his lips to Zayn's. Niall nibbles on Zayn's lower lip until the other opens his mouth and he slide his tongue inside. From the spearmint taste of his mouth, Niall knows that Zayn brushed his teeth. The thought that the other boy might also be concerned about repelling Niall relaxes him. He walks them backwards towards the bed. Niall misjudges the distance and he sprawls onto the bed with Zayn tumbling down on top of him.

"Oops," Niall giggles nervously. Zayn shakes his head a bit and leans in to kiss him. Niall freezes for a second before he runs his hands up and down Zayn's back. Zayn nudges Niall's thighs until he's lying between his legs. Niall is too caught up in kissing Zayn to fully notice until Zayn grinds against him slowly.

"Jesus fuck," Niall pants. Zayn attaches his mouth to Niall's neck, sucking on his pulse point. Shifting his hands down, Zayn grabs the ends of Niall's T-shirt and pulls it up his torso. The second Niall's shirt is off, Zayn takes one of his nipples into his mouth, rubbing the other between his thumb and index finger. After a few moments he switches, putting his mouth to the other nub and tweaking the one slick with saliva. All the while Zayn is grinding their erections together. Niall can't believe he's hard and leaking just from this. 

"Relax," Zayn whispers into his ear. "It's okay if you come, we've got all night." Niall relaxes just before his whole body tenses up and releases.'

"Oh God!" Niall is no stranger to orgasms brought about by his left (and sometimes right) hand, but it's so much different when it's with someone else. So much better. As Niall tries to catch his breath, Zayn pulls his briefs off and uses them to wipe the cum off his body. Zayn tosses the briefs in the corner of the room and Niall is not too far gone for that to bother him, but he's too sated to do anything about it. 

"Come on, sit up." Zayn lightly slaps his hip; Niall obliges. Zayn leans over the side of the bed and sits up with a small bottle in hand. 

"Massage oil," Zayn says at Niall's cocked eyebrow.

"You up for a game of Turkish oil wrestling?" Niall says cheekily. 

"Maybe, if you're good." Zayn hands him the bottle and lies down on his stomach. He looks over his shoulder and wiggles his arse enticingly. Niall can't help but laugh as he pours some of the oil into his hands. He rubs his hands all over Zayn's back, kneading as he goes. Zayn lets out a long moan when he runs his thumb right down the middle of his back to the tops of his underpants. Instead of taking them off, he pours more oil into his hands and moves them to Zayn's legs, his thumbs rubbing circles into his calves and thighs.

"You've got some magic fingers," Zayn moans into his pillow.

At last, Niall pulls off Zayn's briefs and palms the flesh of his arse. Zayn jumps a bit when Niall runs his finger down the crease, ending with the slightest bit of his finger poking into his hole. Niall slides it the whole way in and it goes easily. 

"What were you doing in the shower?" Niall asks, slowly moving his finger in and out.

"I was getting ready," Zayn moans.

"For what?"

"I was getting ready to take your virginity." Niall pulls out his finger in shock. He knows that's what they're building up to, but hearing it said out loud so plainly if different from thinking about it. Zayn rolls over pushes Niall onto his back. He licks the length of Niall's hardening erection before suckling the head in his mouth. Zayn moves his mouth slowly over the shaft, going as far as he can without gagging. He then moves back up the shaft, his tongue flat against the vein, lapping at the head of the slit when he gets to the top. Then he goes down again and comes up again.

"Zayn, please," Niall chokes out. He squeezes the base of his erection to calm himself down a bit.

Zayn straddles Niall's hips and eases himself onto the tip of Niall's erection while he holds the base. Niall clenches his eyes shut so hard he sees red. It takes all his willpower to keep himself from grabbing Zayn's hips and thrusting up. He doesn't know if Zayn is going so slowly because he needs to or because he's teasing Niall, but the last thing Niall wants to do is hurt Zayn, so he grips the bedcovers and forces himself not to move. After what feels like eternity, Niall is fully inside Zayn. He lets go of the sheets but still doesn't move, he can't believe this is actually happening. 

"Niall, bend your knees up." Zayn adjusts his legs so his feet are planted on the bed with Zayn still straddling him. Using his knees as leverage, Zayn raises and lowers himself onto Niall. Niall does grab his hips now and thrusts up, trying to match Zayn's movements. One particular thrust is so hard Zayn loses his balance and falls onto Niall's chest.

"Sorry," Niall mutters. To give Zayn's arms a rest he flips them over and shifts them to the edge of the bed. Zayn wraps his legs around Niall's hips while he pumps his hips rapidly. Zayn falls back onto the bed and he moans out loud as he strokes his own erection. Niall feels a bit guilty about neglecting it, but between the sounds Zayn is making and what he's feeling, he doesn't think he can multitask very well right now. He gathers all his remaining energy and channels them into three hard thrusts and then he's seizing up in pleasure and collapsing. Zayn isn't far behind, Niall feels the splash of his cum against his chest while he's still coming down. Niall eases himself out of Zayn and shifts a bit so that he's not got his entire body draped over Zayn. Before he even knows it, Niall has fallen asleep.

As he drifts into wakefulness, Niall is sure he's just had the most vivid sex dream in history until he opens his eyes to see that he's spooned up against a body with a full head of black hair. He leans up a bit, arm still wrapped around the warm body, to see the Zayn's peaceful sleeping face. 

"Shit," he swears softly. Last night he was so concerned about how they were going to cross the line, he forgot to think about what they were going to do after they woke up on the other side. He's tempted to shake Zayn awake right now and hash it out, but his courage falters. He carefully unwraps his arm from Zayn's waist and slides out of bed, grabbing his shower bag and heading to the bathroom. As the walks to the bathroom he tries not to think about the fact that he has Zayn's dried cum on his chest. In the shower, he tries not to think about how Zayn is going to wake up with Niall's dried cum on his arse. As he walks back to their room, he tries not to think about all the ways the best night of his life could turn into the worst day of his life. He hesitates outside the door. Zayn is probably still fast asleep. Should he wake him up and bare his soul to get it out of the way or should he wait for Zayn to wake up? Zayn's such a heavy sleeper that could be a long time, could he wait that long. What if he's awake and waiting for Niall to come back?

"Hello, Niall," Louis pats him on the shoulder. Niall spins and his back slams into the door.

"Ahhh! Louis what are you doing here?" Niall rubs the sore spot where his back hit the doorknob. 

"We've got a final presentation to prepare for and he'll just ignore me if I call. I'm a lot harder to ignore in person," Louis grins.

"You could go to the library to set up and I could wake Zayn for you and send him up to meet you." If nothing else Niall is grateful Louis came after he took his shower. He might be acting strangely, but at least he isn't reeking of sex and Zayn as well. 

"Why don't you want me to go inside and wake Zayn up?" He tilts his head, eyes narrowed; Niall is still pressed against the door.

"That's not-! I don't-!" Niall's hands start to shake. He had no plan of not telling Louis that he slept with Zayn, but he certainly doesn't want to do it right here and right now. Niall stumbles back as the door is pulled open from the inside. Zayn, dressed in his briefs, fills the space.

"What is it, Louis?" Zayn grumbles, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Zayn, you're up. Excellent! I hope you didn't forget about our presentation," Louis chirps.

"I can meet you in the library in half an hour."

"Fifteen minutes, Zayn," Louis says before pinching Niall's nose and walking off.

"Jesus, that was a close call," Niall 

"I hope you two used a condom!" Louis sings out over his shoulder before he disappears around the corner at the end of the corridor. Niall closes his eyes in embarrassment but Zayn simply sorts a laugh.

"You coming inside?" Zayn holds the door open a bit wider. Niall has the wildest urge to say 'Like I did last night?', but he nods and walks in, needing a moment to compose himself.

"Look, about last night-" Niall starts.

"You have to know that it wasn't a joke to me. I was serious when I said I think you're beautiful, I was serious when I offered to shag you, and you have to know that I didn't do it because I was bored or felt sorry for you. I really like you, Niall. You're one of my closest friends and I feel so happy when I'm with you. I just wanna be with you and make you happy too, is that okay?" Zayn started out strongly but he says that last part with the same timid voice and soft expression from that night three weeks ago.

"Yes, Zayn, I love you." It falls out of his mouth so easily and yet he means every word. Zayn smiles beautifully, eyes sparkling and tongue poking against his teeth. Niall wants nothing more than to press him into their bed and kiss him all day, but he's jolted a bit by a digital beeping noise. It's Zayn's mobile.

"It's from Louis. I'll spare you the contents, but basically I gotta go, babe." Zayn pulls on a pair of jeans and a polo before grabbing his laptop. He stops just before he leaves the room, and he presses a soft kiss to Niall's lips. Zayn's got morning breath but Niall can't be bothered to care, his mouth is fresh enough for the both of them. 

"I'll see you later." Zayn flashes him one more smile before he's rushing out the door. 

As he flops down on the bed, Niall thinks that Sean was right; his luck did change.


End file.
